1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to the skid plate component of a circular saw that supports the weight of the circular saw as the circular saw moves across a work piece. More particularly, the present invention relates to repair systems for repairing worn skid plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many makes and models of portable circular saws. Such saws also have varied uses from cutting lumber to cutting concrete. A feature shared by most portable circular saws, regardless of its use, is the skid plate. All circular saws have a blade that is rotated by the motor of the saw. The blade traditionally extends down through a slot in a skid plate. The skid plate is adjustable so that the distance the blade extends below the skid plate can be adjusted. As the circular saw is placed onto a surface to be cut, the blade cuts into that surface until that surface contacts the bottom of the skid plate. As the circular saw is moved along the surface that is being cut, the skid plate slides along that surface, supporting the weight of the circular saw against that surface and regulating the depth of the cut.
Since the skid plate slides against the surface being cut, the skid plate is a wear surface. Over time, the amount of wear experienced by the skid plate may cause the skid plate to need replacement or repaired. The amount of wear experienced by a skid plate depends largely upon the type of surface it is moved across. For example, a thick steel skid plate that moves only against wood may never wear out. However, a skid plate that moves along rough concrete may wear out very quickly.
In certain prior art circular saw designs, the tolerances between the position of the rotating saw blade and the position of the slot in the skid plate are kept very small. Consequently, as the blade is stressed, it may wear against the slot in the skid plate. As a result, the sides of the slot in the skid plate also are wear surfaces that are worn away over time. Prior art circular saws with skid plates that experience such wear, are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,680 to Chiuminatta, entitled Skid Plate For Concrete Saw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,553 to Chiuminatta, entitled Spring Loaded Skid Plate For A Concrete Saw; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,662 to Chiuminatta, entitled Skid Plate For Cutting Unhardened Concrete; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,750 to Chiuminatta, entitled Skid Plate For Concrete Saw.
With such prior art circular saws, the problem of skid plate wear is so prevalent that replacement skid plates are sold in kits with replacement blades. As such, each time a saw owner buys a replacement blade, they are buying a replacement skid plate. This, of course, adds significantly to the price of the replacement kit. Furthermore, skid plates rarely have to be placed every time the blade of the circular saw needs replacement. Rather, a skid plate typically will last several times longer than a blade. Thus, when consumers buy some prior art replacement blades, they are also purchasing replacement skid plates that are not needed.
When a skid plate to a circular saw does wear out and needs replacement, the worn skid plate on the circular saw must be removed and the new skid plate installed. A variety of tools are needed to remove the worn skid plate and install the new one. The replacement procedure also requires a significant amount of time. During this time, the circular saw cannot be used. Consequently, the productivity of both the saw and the worker needed to repair the saw are lost.
A need therefore exists for a repair assembly for a circular saw skid plate that can be quickly and easily attached to a worn skid plate without having to remove the worn skid plate. This enables a worn skid plate to be repaired in less time, with less effort and for less money. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.